For You, I Would Do Anything
by CaughtLacking
Summary: On the day that Shiganshina fell Eren made a Vow to never let what happened to his mom happen again to those who he loves. Watch him struggle with his conflicted feelings for Mikasa, and his own self-control, as the battle with the Titans rages outside the physical walls, and inside his own. MikaEren/ErenMika
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own __進撃の巨人 __(Shingeki no Kyojin) AKA (Attack On Titan)_

_**Author's Notes**: So this is my first attempt at a FanFic cause I lowkey be damned finding a good story on this Website only for it to have like 3 Chapters. This EXTREMELY triggers me and I know that it also triggers some people out there so I'm going to put effort into this story._

_I'm gonna aim for having somewhat long chapters but with a minimal of 15 Chapters. God only knows if I'm gonna actually accomplish this goal._

_This story will be an Eren/Mikasa cause this is my personal favorite pairing._

_Since this is my first Fanfic I know that I will most likely have problems within it and I welcome people who point out problems in my story but also give suggestions on how to fix said problems._

_Thanks, and Enjoy :D_

_Warning- this is probably gonna be an M rated cause I probably don't plan on having any smut (hopefully) and also because I plan to be somewhat graphic with the Violence and it will also include Language._

_Also- Spoiler Alert. I plan to follow the Manga's Story so to anyone watching the Anime, read this story at your own risk._

* * *

_**For You, I Would Do Anything**_

_Chapter 1_

"AS YOU ALL KNOW, 107 YEARS AGO THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE, EXCEPT FOR US, WAS DEVOURED BY THE TITANS. FOLLOWING THAT, OUR ANCESTORS CONSTRUCTED MIGHTY WALLS THAT THE TIANS COULDN'T GET OVER AND THUS CREATING A SECURE, SAFE, TITAN-FREE DOMAIN…" Shouted Instructor Shadis."EVERYTHING WAS FINE, UNTIL 5 YEARS AGO, IM SURE MANY OF YOU WERE PRESENT TO WITNESS THAT DAY, THE DAY THAT TRAGEDY STRUCK".

'That Day…' thought Eren 'If only I was stronger…'

_**...Flashback...**_

( I will be damned trying to write out the whole day so I'm just gonna skip to when the Colossal Titan Shows up)

***BOOM***

"_W-what was that?!" Armin asked, Hearing the loud noise._

"_Possibly an Earthquake?!" Said Mikasa, nervously_

_Noticing the commotion on the street Eren Said: "Let's go check it out!"_

_Armin went onto the street first and was shocked at what he saw_

"_What do you see out the-" Eren Said but was cut short as he saw what had caused the commotion_

_And what they saw was a Truly terrifying sight, to say the least. Peering over the side of the wall that had sheltered the 3 friends for all of their lives was what they feared the most, A Titan._

"_I-It can't be…!" Muttered Armin, staring in fright. "That wall's 50 meter's high"._

_As people began running away from the wall everyone could hear the noise that was the Impact of the Titan's foot and the Wall that protected the people inside._

"_WE NEED TO RUN BEFORE TITAN'S START ENTERING THROUGH THE HOLE CREATED BY THE __**COLOSSAL TITAN**_" _Armin Yelled out toward Mikasa and Eren._

_Eren was about to follow through with what Armin had said until he noticed the trajectory of the piece of wall that the Colossal Titan had kicked and he ran toward it._

"_Eren?!" Mikasa and Armin shouted at him_

"_THOSE PIECES OF WALL FELL NEAR THE HOUSES" Eren yelled while running "MOM'S AT HOME!"_

_After hearing what Eren said Mikasa took off toward where Eren was heading _

"_Its too late… This town…. WILL BE OVER-RUN WITH TITANS" Wailed Armin_

_As they ran toward the Houses Eren thought 'There's no way my house was hit'._

_He ran past a body of someone who happens to gotten crushed by one of the pieces of the wall and thought desperately 'I'm sure that she escaped already when I round that corner my house will be there just like always!'_

_But much to Eren's dismay when he turned the corner he saw that his house had gotten crushed by one of the pieces of the wall. The worst part was that his mother was trapped under the rubble of the said house._

"_E-Eren is that you?" Eren's Mom asked, in pain._

_Eren put his hands underneath the main piece of rubble that was trapping his mother and said, desperately to Mikasa "MIKASA! HOLD THE PART OPPOSITE OF ME AND HELP ME LIFT IT!"_

"_WAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH" this was the noise made by titans that had swarmed into Shiganshina._

"_MIKASA HURRY!" Pronounced Eren, who had just realized that Titans had started swarming into the area._

_Eren's Mom, although not being able to see what was going on had figured out what was going on._

"_T-the titans got inside, didn't they?" Eren's mom said, her expression frozen. "Eren and Mikasa get out of here NOW!"_

"_I would love to, so let's hurry up and get you out!" Eren yelled while struggling to lift the rubble._

"_Even if you can get me out, I can't run … you understand, don't you? Said Eren's mother desperately. "My legs got crushed by the rubble."_

"_I'll carry you," said Eren, becoming desperate._

"_WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!" Said Eren's mother with tears streaming down her face. "AT LEAST OBEY ME THIS LAST TIME!"_

_*Thump* Thump* THump* THump* these were the footsteps of a Titan that was coming toward where Eren was._

"_BOTH OF YOU GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Screamed Eren's mom._

"_HURRY UP, MIKASA!" Screamed Eren._

"_Right," Mikasa said._

'_At this rate, all 3 of us will-' thought Eren but his thoughts were ended when ran toward the trio's location._

"_ YOU MUSTN'T FIGHT IT" Eren's mom yelled toward him. "Take the children, AND RUN AWAY."_

"_DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, Mrs. Jaeger. I WILL SLAY THIS TITAN AND SAVE ALL 3 OF YOU!" said. "AFTER WHAT YOUR FAMILY DID FOR ME, IT'S HIGH TIME I PAY BACK THE DEBT"_

"_ PLEASE" Eren's mother yelled._

'_Do I go with the sure thing and rescue the kids? Or do I take a chance fighting the Titan and saving all 3 of them?' thought .' Do I listen to or pay back my debt?!'_

_ was going to fight the Titan until he noticed the Titan's look and at that moment had no doubt that he couldn't fight the titan and his Instincts told him that he would die trying. He turned around and picked up both Eren and Mikasa._

"_Thank you" praised _

"_What are you doing?" Protested Eren. "My mom is still trapped-"_

"_Eren, Mikasa," interrupted Eren's mom. "Survive"_

_The Titan had finally arrived at where Eren's mother was trapped and picked her up between their hands._

"_NOOOOOOO" yelled Eren._

_Everything was moving slowly for Eren as he witnessed the Titan proceed to hold Eren's mom to their mouth and bit down, effectively killing Eren's mom._

_Eren hit in the back of the head forcing him to drop Eren._

"_I WOULD HAVE SAVED MOM IN ANOTHER FEW SECONDS" Eren cried. "IF __**YOU**_ _HADN'T BEEN THERE"_

"_You couldn't save your mom because you hadn't been strong enough" stated with tears running down his face. "And I didn't face the Titan cause I wasn't brave enough, I'm sorry"_

_ took Eren and Mikasa to where the boats were to travel out of Shiganshina._

_Eren and Mikasa were on the boat when they heard the Soldiers arguing._

"_It's too risky to keep the gate open any longer! CLOSE THE GATE!" Exclaimed one soldier._

"_What are you talking about? There are still a lot of people inside!" Said the other soldier._

"_IF THIS GATE WERE TO GET DESTROYED, IT WOULDN'T BE JUST ONE TOWN THAT'S INVADED BY TITANS," Said the first soldier. "IT WOULD FORCE WHAT'S LEFT OF HUMANITY'S TERRITORY TO FALL BACK TO WALL ROSE"_

"_THAT'S NO REASON TO ABANDON THE PEOPLE WHO ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US" stated the second soldier._

_*thump* thump* Thump* THump* THUmp* the footsteps of a titan could be heard coming toward the gate._

"_CLOSE THE GATE" Yelled a soldier. "HURRY"_

"_A TITAN IS CHARGING TOWARD IT," screamed another._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! OUR CANNONS ARE HAVING TO EFFECT ON IT" Yelled out another soldier._

_*BOOOMMM* this was the noise caused by the titan as it crashed through Wall Maria_

"_IT BROKE THROUGH WALL MARIA," Someone yelled out._

"_I-It's over… Humanity is going to be devoured by the Titans again" said someone in the crowd._

"_I'll never be able to go home again. Up till the end, all I could do was argue and be stubborn! Mom's gone, I'm never gonna be able to see her again! Why is this happening to us?' thought Eren. 'Is it because Humans are weak? Is crying the only thing the weak can do?!'_

"_IM GONNA KILL THEM," Said Eren. "EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE ANIMALS" _

_On that day Eren had promised to himself that he would train and persevere to make sure that what happened to his mother wouldn't happen again to those he loved_

_**...Flashback End…**_

"WE HAVE PAID THE PRICE FOR 100 YEARS OF PEACE WITH TRAGEDY." Exclaimed Commander Shadis. "GIVEN THE SENSE OF CRISIS AT THE TIME, WE WERE ILL-PREPARED TO COPE WITH THE SUDDEN APPEARANCE OF THE **COLOSSAL TITAN**. WHENEVER THAT DAY DOES COME, YOUR DUTY WILL BE TO RELIEVE THE PRODUCERS AND TO GIVE YOUR LIVES TO STAND AGAINST THE TITAN MENACE."

"YES SIR," all the trainees yelled back.

"Today you completed your military training," said Shadis. "I will now announce the 10 among you who have obtained the top training results. Come forward if I call your name"

At the head of the class, Mikasa Ackerman.

Closely following in Second, Eren Jaeger.

Third, Annie Leonhart.

Fourth, Reiner Braun.

Fifth, Bertolt Hoover.

Sixth, Jean Kirstein.

Seventh, Marco Bott.

Eighth, Connie Springer.

Ninth, Sasha Blouse.

Tenth, Krista Lenz.

"You are the top 10," said Shadis.

'I finally made it. Next time, it's gonna be **OUR **turn.' thought Eren.' Next time, the humans will devour the Titans!'

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_I plan to make Eren stronger in this story compared to the actual __**Attack On Titan **__and it will also help begin __**Eren x Mikasa **__later in the story._

_I know that there wasn't any action in this I just wanted to write the backstory then I would add on from that. This Fanfiction will closely follow the __**AOT **__story but I will add spins to mine. (Possible Spin~ Mikasa might become the new female titan) _

_Next Chapter will begin the Introduction phase to those in the Top 10 and it will also include the Training that Eren and Mikasa endured and how Eren's Behavior has grown ( he will still remain somewhat childish although). I will also have character development to the Side characters to add depth to the Fanfic._

_I will try to have the next chapter come out as soon as I have time cause I have work :/ _

_Please Review and send me your thoughts on how I can make my story better. Goodbye and Love you all __༼ __つ ◕___◕ __༽__つ__._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __I don't own __進撃の巨人 __(Shingeki no Kyojin) AKA (Attack On Titan)_

_**Author's Notes: **__This chapter will add some depth to Eren's fighting and it will also introduce the other characters. As I mentioned in the first chapter I plan to make Eren stronger and later in the story I will have Eren and Mikasa be Levi's Students._

_Sorry about not uploading this chapter sooner, I happen to have gotten caught up in some events *Cough*(Vacation) *Cough*. Wait no more, because I'm here now and I plan to upload more chapters soon so don't fret._

_Well, enough about that let's get onto the chapter already. Enjoy it and please review and point out some mistakes that I make because It could help me become a better writer. :D bye has a great time._

_Warning- this is probably gonna be an M rated cause it's graphic with the Violence and it will also include Language._

_Also- Spoiler Alert. If you haven't seen or read Attack On Titan then I recommend you do so. If you don't then ¯\\_(__ツ__)_/¯._

_Enjoy. (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･__: *__ヽ__(◕__ヮ◕ヽ__)_

* * *

_**For You, I Would Do Anything**_

_Chapter 2_

"Now that you've completed your training, you have 3 choices. _**The Garrison**_, which reinforces the walls, thereby protecting all the towns. _**The Survey Corps (Scouts)**_, prepared to sacrifice their lives outside the walls by defying the Titans in their own domain. And _**The Military Police Brigade (Mp's)**_, which exercise control over the King's subjects and maintain order." Said Shadis to the trainees. "Of course you all know that only those in the Top 10. Soon, I'll be asking which branch you want to be assigned to, but as of now the 104th Training Corps is officially disbanded!"

_**...Later…**_

In the Lunchroom we see all the recruits celebrating finishing their training.

"Lucky bastards, making Top 10," said a recruit toward Jean."I'm sure you're gonna join the _**MP's**_, right?"

"That goes without saying! Why the hell else would I have aimed to crack the Top 10?! Replied Jean.

"I'm going to the _**MP's **_too," said Jean's best friend, Marco."Getting to work so close to the King...It's an honor."

"Are you still playing the Goody-Goody, Marco?" Questioned Jean. "Tell me how you really feel. WE CAN FINALLY ESCAPE THIS SHITTY, SUFFOCATING FRONT-LINE TOWN! A SAFE, COMFORTABLE LIFE IS WAITING FOR US IN THE INTERIOR, RIGHT?!"

The other recruits who hadn't gotten in the Top 10 looked at Jean in disgust.

Noticing the looks jean yelled out, "BUT WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS DO? THE CHANCE TO LIVE IN THE INTERIOR IS ALMOST UNHEARD OF, RIGHT?! OR GIVEN THE CHOICE, WOULD YOU RATHER STAY HERE IN THIS "HUMAN STRONGHOLD" OR WHATEVER THEY CALL IT?!"

Everyone remained quiet after hearing what he said.

"Good answer, you'd all like to go to the Interior, right?" Said Jean, noticing the silence.

"So… how about you guys?" Bertholt asked."I'm applying for the _**MP's**_."

"Me too," Said Annie.

Eren had heard what Jean had exclaimed and although he had trained himself to contain his emotions during a battle, what he heard Jean say Infuriated him to no end. So he chose to take action against Jean.

"You said the Interior's comfortable? Until 5 years ago, this very "Shitty, Suffocating town" was part of the interior. You don't have to go to the Interior, because isn't the interior of your brain soft enough for you?" Said Eren, getting out of his seat.

Hearing what Eren had said Reiner had laughed so hard that the water he was drinking came out of his nose.

"Eren… don't," Said Mikasa, although she wanted Eren to fight Jean for what he had said.

"I'm not an Idiot, Eren. 4 Years ago, 20% of the population was sent out to recover the territory stolen by the Titan's. Most of them ended up walking straight into a Titan's mouth. Every one of them defeated, an average of 30 humans died." Said Jean. "The number of Titan's that inhabit this planet is a lot more than 1/30th of the Human Race. I think it's crystal clear that Humanity doesn't stand a chance against the Titans.

Everyone was quiet, contemplating what Jean had just said.

"So what you're saying is that you don't think we can win so you're giving up? One of the causes of our defeat 4 years ago was our Ignorance about the Titans. We lost then but the information we gained will surely lead to our hope for the future. And yet you're going to give up developing strategies to fight them? Do you want to die sooner?" Said Eren, catching everyone's attention. "I have a dream. It's to slaughter every Titan and leave these cramped walls and to explore the outside world."

"And you were talking about me having the soft head! Do you hear what you sound like?!" Muttered Jean. "LOOK AT THEM NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM AGREE WITH YOU!"

"Right, so shove off to the Interior… having a defeatist like you here on the front-line is bad for morale," Said an irritated Eren.

"Of course, that's what I'm gonna do, but you wanna go outside the wall, right?! I'm sure that the Titans will accept you with open arms," said Jean, sarcastically.

"Pain in the ass," said Eren.

"Heh…" laughed Jean.

Jean proceeded to try and punch Eren in the Jaw, but Eren, seeing this coming, took Jean's and pulled Jean toward him then hit Jean with a Roundhouse kick to the temple which rattled Jean's head.

"WOAH, THERE THEY GO AGAIN," Shouted a random recruit in the crowd.

Jean got up and hit Eren with a straight punch, which Eren blocked and countered with a Jab at Jean which forced him back.

"COME ON JEAN, WHAT'S THE MATTER?! YOU WANT TO GO TO THE INTERIOR BUT YOU CAN'T HANDLE YOURSELF AGAINST ME!" yelled Eren, trying to get Jean angry so he could make mistakes.

"OF COURSE NOT!" said Jean who was blinded by his rage.

Jean in his rage tried to Roundhouse kick Eren but Eren ducked under the kick and hit Jean's other leg which made Jean lose balance. When Jean tried to stabilize himself, Eren took the chance and was about to hit Jean with a Combo that he had created himself.

"JEAN, DID YOU FORGET WHAT EREN'S HAND-TO-HAND SCORE COMBAT SCORE WAS?! HE WAS RANKED 1st, TIED WITH MIKASA," Yelled Reiner.

Eren hit Jean with the Combo he had created. It first started with a Straight Punch, which made Jean stumble backward and that punch was followed with a Butterfly kick to the left side of Jean's face, that rattled Jean's skull, that kick was followed with an Uppercut, which had Jean close to unconsciousness, and the Uppercut was ended with a Roundhouse kick to the right side of Jean's head which made Jean unconscious.

"DAMN!" was what the other recruits said after witnessing Eren force Jean into unconsciousness.

'It was a good thing Dad taught me Muay Thai.' thought Eren, wiping his nose. 'What should I name that Combo?'

Mikasa picked up Eren after the fight and walked away with him on her shoulder.

Jean awoke from his unconscious state to see Mikasa carrying Eren away.

"Jean if you guys keep making a racket, the Instructor is gonna come by!" Said, Franz.

"THIS IS THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE FAREWELL PARTY! DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" Shouted Jean.

"You do realize Eren just knocked you out, right?" came Annie's voice from her seat.

"Besides I think we've all had our fill," stated Franz.

"PUT ME DOWN, MIKASA!" Said Eren, although he knew that she wasn't going to.

"EREN, YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU HAVE MIKASA TO CARRY YOU AROUND LIKE THAT," Yelled Jean across the room.

Mikasa carried Eren out of the room and into another before it escalated even more.

Dropping him she said, "You always act impulsively when you get angry."

"Forget it, at least I gave him what was coming to him. Although I need to control my Impulsiveness." Said Eren."What Branch are you gonna join?"

"I'm gonna join _**the Scouts**_," said Mikasa.

"You were at the head of our class, apply for the _**MP's**_," said Eren.

"If you join the _**MP's**_, then so will I. Same goes for the _**Garrison**_. Without me, you will die an early death." Said, Mikasa.

'I want to be with you but at the same time I don't want to lose you in the line of battle.' thought Eren.

"How long do you plan to keep at this?" Said Eren, somewhat irritated.

"As long as we live. I died once and was restored to life. I won't forget that debt." Said Mikasa grabbing her scarf to hide her blush. 'But most of all, I don't want to lose you.'

Armin, a childhood friend of Mikasa and Eren. The 3 were inseparable when they were kids and were still the best of friends. Armin knew that Mikasa loves Eren which is why she insisted on joining the same Military Branch as him. She was overprotective of him because she felt that she was indebted to him and would give her life for him.

But what Mikasa didn't know was that Eren also harbored feelings for her that he had yet to discover. Which is why he would train himself to exhaustion, to make sure he could protect those close to him, and which is also why he wanted her to go to the Interior.

Armin, however, knew about how the two felt about each other but didn't point it out because he felt that they should find out themselves and didn't need him as a moderator.

"The Party's breaking up you two. Let's go back to the dorms." He said.

"Oh, hey Armin," Said Eren."What branch are you gonna apply for?"

Armin sat down next to Eren on the curb, then turned his head and proclaimed," I'm gonna join the _**Scouts**_."

Eren was shocked, to say the least. He had expected Mikasa because she was strong enough to be #1 in the Top 10. He, however, didn't expect Armin because he wasn't really built somewhat muscularly.

"Are you serious!" Eren questioned."I mean you're…"

"I know that I'm weaker than the average person. It was a miracle that I passed the _**Simulated Combat Graduation Test**_."

"But didn't the Instructor tell you to become a Technician since you were ranked #1 Academically out of the whole class?" Said Eren. "Making an inefficient choice that disregards your strengths? I wouldn't call that courageous."

"If I died it wouldn't matter." Said Armin, ending the conversation.

*Crunch* Crunch* Crunch* 3 _**Garrison **_Soldiers were coming down the road.

, who was the Commander of the other 2 Soldiers, noticed Eren, Armin, and Mikasa who had gotten up and were doing the salute toward the Soldiers.

"All right, you're dismissed for today," said toward the 2 soldiers with him. He walked over to where Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were.

"Uhh… At ease." he chuckled. "Discipline is important, but when it comes to you guys, I just can't get used to it."

"I can't get used to it either…" said Eren. "A drunkard like you, now a squad leader in the _**Garrison**_."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother," said , having a flashback to the day of the attack.

"Enough about that already, you didn't have a choice. I understand," said Eren.

"Before you guys were born, my family came down with a disease that ravaged our town and killed many. But then you're father appeared one day with a cure for it." Said ."I want to pay back that debt to your family, but now I'll never get the chance."

"How many times do I have to hear this," said Eren, letting the irritation become visible on his face.

"Speaking of your father, do you happen to remember what happened to him? Because you were the last person to interact with him." Asked Mr. Hannes.

Eren collapsed when his brain tried to remember the last interaction he had with his father.

"EREN!" yelled Mikasa, Armin, and .

It was in vain because he had already passed out from the intense pain from his skull.

_**...Flashback…**_

"_Dad…!" cried out a younger Eren._

_He watched his dad reach for a needle that had a peculiar liquid in it._

"_What are you doing? You've been acting crazy ever since mom died!" cried out Eren as his dad grabbed his arm._

"_EREN!" Yelled Eren's Dad. "HOLD OUT YOUR ARM!"_

_**...Flashback End…**_

"Eren!"

A familiar voice snapped Eren out of the flashback that he had. Eren took notice of the faces above him. Armin, Franz, and Jean were all looking at him

"Are you ok? You collapsed right after that, so we carried you here to the dorm," said Armin. "You were crying out in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"What **WAS **it about? Huh? I forgot already." said Eren.

_**...Later…**_

Eren was walking down the road with Franz and Hannah Diamant, Franz's girlfriend. Eren was admiring what was going on around them.

"Y'know although they call it a Front-line town, we're getting more people," said Eren.

"Well nothing **HAS **happened for 5 years now." said Hannah."People can't live in constant fear forever."

"Not to mention we've made the walls stronger these past 5 years." Said, Franz.

"Maybe the **Colossal Titan** has given upon us…" said Hannah.

"WHAT'S THIS FOOLISH CRAP?!" yelled Eren."MARRIAGE HAS TURNED YOU SOFT!"

"Wh-Who said we were married?!" Said Hannah, flustered.

"To even think that we'd make a good couple…" muttered Franz, also flustered.

Eren remained quiet after that.

_**...Later…**_

"What…?! You're gonna join the _**Scouts**_?

Was what we heard up on the wall.

"Connie… you're number eight right?! Before, you said you were gonna join the _**MP's**_." asked Eren.

"Your speech last night had an effect on him," said Thomas.

"Huh…" said Eren.

Connie who overheard decided to interrupt Thomas.

"W-Wrong! I… It was… That's right! It was Jean!" Stuttered Connie."I just don't wanna be in the same branch as that bastard!"

"That doesn't explain why you wanna join the _**Scouts**_." Stated Thomas.

"S-Shut the hell up! I decided for myself!" Yelled Connie.

"Don't be so embarrassed! Sometimes even when you know what you SHOULD do, you still hesitate to follow through." Said Thomas.

"Hey, guys! I borrowed a little meat from the Senior Officers' private stock." Whispered Sasha.

"Sasha, you really want to get thrown into solitary, don't you?" Said Eren.

"Let's split it up later. Slice it, slap it in some bread…hehehe…" said Sasha, mouth-watering.

"I forgot how precious meat has become ever since we lost Wall Maria." said a recruit.

"Don't worry, once we recapture our territory we'll be able to keep more cows and sheep again," she said.

"So it would be like a celebration in anticipation of regaining Wall Maria." Said Thomas."Once we eat it, all that's left is to prepare ourselves for the worst!"

Eren was heavily confused but didn't say anything.

"Thomas, I'll eat meat too." Said Marco.

"I-I'll have some too! Save some for me!" said another recruit.

"What are you standing there for, Eren? You wanna get busted?" questioned Marco.

Eren remained quiet as everyone walked away to do their work.

'5 years ago people would frown down on you at the slightest mention of going outside the walls. Finally, after losing 1/3 of our territory and 20% of the population, the human race is taking back it's dignity.' Thought Eren. 'WE CAN WIN, THE COUNTERATTACK BEGINS NOW!'

_***BOOM* **_

The head of the **Colossal Titan** peered over the wall again since the first time 5 years ago. Every soldier that was close to the Titan was blown away due to the steam that the Titan let out.

"EVERYONE SWITCH TO VERTICAL MANEUVERING!" shouted Eren

"RIGHT," said Connie.

The **Colossal Titan** proceeded to kick the Wall to the Trost district like it had kicked the wall at Shiganshina.

Eren witnessed this and had a flashback to the Titan that had eaten his mother. Rage overcame him in waves.

'I'LL KILL THEM! EVERY LAST ONE!' thought Eren, in a rage.

"It broke through the wall again, the titans are gonna come in again!" said Thomas. "DAMMIT The titans are gonna…"

"FIXED ARTILLERY SQUAD 4! PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" said Eren, commanding his team."THE TARGET IS HERE. DON'T LET THIS CHANCE ESCAPE!"

Eren rushed up the wall and stood to look at the **Colossal Titan**.

"It's been 5 years, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up!" said Eren, extremely angered.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Well this chapter was definitely longer than the other chapter. This chapter had like 2,600 words in the story while the last chapter only had 1,600 words in the story._

_I didn't think that I would get 150 viewers of the story in like 6 days but that shows that you guys want to see this story. I will plan to try to upload the next chapter in 1 week's time but don't have your hopes up._

_I also don't know if I should make Mikasa a Titan like Eren because I could make it seem like also gave Mikasa the Titan Serum. I really want to see the concept of a Titan Mikasa but It would kind of throw the story off course. Tell me your thoughts on this concept and I might do it._

_Please Review and Favorite the story because I don't plan to give up on it anytime soon._

_Bye have a great day (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: __I don't own __進撃の巨人 __(Shingeki no Kyojin) AKA (Attack On Titan)_

_**Author's Notes: **__I'm still contemplating if I should give Mikasa the ability to turn into a Titan. I also am contemplating if I should do Armin X Annie or if I should do Annie x Eren x, Mikasa._

_About Mikasa's Titan if I do give her the ability to transform then it's gonna look like Annie's Titan but with black hair. To even things up I will make Eren stronger than Mikasa in Titan form but they will still be about the same strength. _

_If I do plan to keep Annie alive then she will also be fighting for humanity's side. The main reason I want to keep Annie alive is that I feel that If she had a choice she would rather side with Humanity than the Titans._

_Enough about that though If I do plan to give Mikasa the Titan power then she will get it either during the Trost District Breach or it will be after Eren is kidnapped._

_Thank you to all the people who viewed the story. I now have over 350 viewers and I'm also gonna try to have a goal of over 2k words per chapter._

_Enjoy the chapter and share your thoughts with me. I will reply to them in the next chapter._

* * *

_**For You, I Would Do Anything**_

_Chapter 3_

***BOOOMMMM* **

The **Colossal Titan** had destroyed the top of the wall that was around the Trost District. Eren jumped off the side of the wall to avoid getting hit.

'I'LL KILL YOU!" was Eren's only thought going through his head.

Eren went toward the **Colossal Titan** but noticed that his gear wouldn't grip onto the Titan when it had steam coming off of it. So he proceeded to land on the **Colossal Titan's **arm and run toward where the Nape was located.

'Bastard! He aimed for the fixed Artillery, and there's no coincidence that he went for the gate either!' Thought Eren.' If It Wasn't a coincidence and he aimed for the artillery then that means that the Titan is Intelligent!'

Eren noticing that the **Colossal **was distracted, pushed himself off of the Titan's arm and went for the Nape.

'This is my chance! This is the only Titan that can break through the walls!' thought Eren.' If I can just kill It!'

Eren started gaining speed in the air and was a couple of meters from where the nape of the **Colossal Titan **was located.

'I CAN DO THIS!' Eren thought. 'YOU'RE DEAD!'

The **Colossal **noticed that Eren was approaching fast and started producing steam around his body.

'IT'S HOT?!' thought Eren, confused. The steam flung Eren away from the Nape of the **Colossal Titan**.

The **Colossal, amid** the chaos, vanished.

Some soldiers arrived on the wall and noticed that the **Colossal Titan **had disappeared.

"EREN! DID YOU KILL IT?" Yelled someone from the top of the destroyed wall.

"NO…IT'S JUST LIKE 5 YEARS AGO!" Shouted another soldier." HE SUDDENLY APPEARED AND SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED!"

"...I'm sorry. I let him get away…" apologized Eren.

"What are you apologizing for? We couldn't even move…" Said Thomas, who arrived on the wall.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO CHAT. PART OF THE WALL IS DESTROYED!" Shouted a Soldier."IF IT ISN'T PLUGGED UP FAST, THEN WE'LL GET ANOTHER TITAN INCURSION!"

A high ranking Commander arrived on the wall at that moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRAINEES DOING?! REPORT TO YOUR POSTS ON THE DOUBLE!" The Commander shouted."IF ANY OF YOU MADE CONTACT WITH THE **COLOSSAL,** MAKE A REPORT TO HQ!"

"YES, SIR!" Replied Connie and Eren.

The Commander left with his squad and Eren turned his attention to the Trost District. He had a flashback to when the **Colossal **first broke the Wall to Shiganshina. He remembered the Scared faces of his friends.

*CLANG* CLANG* CLANG* CLANG*

"LEAVE ALL MATERIAL POSSESSIONS BEHIND! PLEASE EVACUATE CALMLY!" Said a voice, over the Loudspeaker.

Eren went to the HQ.

_**...At the HQ…**_

"Unfortunately, The _**Scouts**_, who have the most combat experience, are outside the walls on an Exploratory Expedition. Therefore since you trainees have finished the graduation drills, you will be expected to help the _**Garrison**_." said a Commander."This is your first Operation, but we expect you to contribute!"

Mikasa was looking around through the crowd of trainees for Eren. She was fearing Eren had been killed when the **Colossal Titan** had appeared and destroyed where he had been assigned to work.

"Eren!" She said, finding him.

"Armin, are you alright?!" Said Eren.

"I'm fine! I'm sure things will settle down soon!" Said Armin, nervously."Still… This isn't good! We've got an 8-meter high hole and no way to fix it quickly!"

Armin was so uneasy that he was gripping his wrench so hard that it was vibrating.

"The moment we realize that we can't fill in this hole, the town will be abandoned… After that I-It's only a matter of time before they get through Wall Rose...If the Titans felt like it…They could Exterminate the entire Human Race at any time they please!" Said Armin, hyperventilating.

"ARMIN! Calm down!" Said Eren.

"Sorry, I'm fine…" he said.

"ATTENTION! Just like in training, Each squad will take a different street. You are gonna be under the _**Garrison's **_command. You will do whatever they order you to do, be it Communication, Titan-Killing, etc." Said a Commander."The _**Garrison **_will take the Vanguard, you trainees are the Middle Guard, while the _**Garrison's **_Elite will take the Rearguard."

'Why don't they integrate the Elite in the Vanguard?' thought Eren.

"We will be defending Wall Rose to the death until all the Civilians have evacuated safely." said the Commander. Don't even think about deserting your squad because deserting the face of the enemy is considered a capital offense." Said the Commander."Be ready to sacrifice your lives, people. DISMISSED!"

"YES, SIR!" Was the combined reply of all the recruits.

Every recruit proceeded to go to their assigned squad.

"If things get hairy, find me," said Mikasa, to Eren.

"What are you talking about? We're in different squads," said Eren.

"In chaotic situations, things don't go by the book." said Mikasa."I'll protect you."

"Mikasa, I've trained ever since we were kids, I am damned dying here today. I made a promise to see the outside world!" Said Eren.

' I want to see the outside of the walls, but most of all I want to see you happy' Eren thought.

Mikasa was about to reply when the commander came.

"Mikasa since you were Ranked #1 you will be placed in the RearGuard. Eren, although you came at a close 2nd, you will be placed in the MiddleGuard so we can have someone skilled out on the field." said the Commander.

"With my skill, I would only get in the way!" said Mikasa.

"The Evacuation is going slowly right now, so we need the best out there protecting the civilians!" said the Commander.

Mikasa tried to counter his words but Eren interrupted her.

"Mikasa, Humanity is on the brink of extinction right now. Don't try to dictate your own rules!" said Eren, harshly.

Mikasa tried to talk but couldn't.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." said Eren, pulling Mikasa into a hug."It's gonna be fine after the Evac then I will come to see you."

"I have a favor to ask...just one...please…" whispered Mikasa. "Don't die."

With those words, she left to go to her squad.

'I can't, and won't die here! I won't allow myself to!" Thought Eren. "Not until I see the outside world!"

Eren had a sudden flashback to when they were learning about the Titans when they were younger.

_**...Flashback…**_

"_What we learn about the Titans we owe to the latest reports by __**The Scouts**__. The structure of the Titan body is fundamentally different from other living beings… They have no sexual organs and the method by which they reproduce is unknown. Most tend to have a male physique. Their bodies have extremely high temperatures and, strangely, they show no interest in life forms other than Humans." Said the Teacher. "Their sole behavioral principle is eating Humans but when we consider that they've existed in an Environment Devoid for over 100 years… we make the conjecture that Titans don't __**need**_ _to eat. So Titans aren't predatory but rather just kill."_

_At this statement, Eren was shocked, to say the least._

"_The main reason that Titans have driven the Human race into a corner is their astounding regeneration. Ever since long ago, humanity has had the power to blow the Titans' heads off. However, that alone wasn't enough to cope with them. In most cases, blown off heads regenerate in 1 to 2 minutes." said the Teacher._

_Everyone in the class was in shock._

"_...I don't believe it…"_

"_Like it's bad enough that they're huge…"_

"_Teacher so then are the Titans Invulnerable?!" Asked Marco._

"_No, they aren't. There is one way to kill a Titan. Aim right here." said the Teacher, drawing a model of the back of a Titans head."The Nape of the neck is where you want to slice. If It sustains enough damage then the Titan doesn't regenerate. For that purpose, you must all master this __**Vertical Maneuvering Equipment**__."_

_The teacher took out the Equipment and set it on the front desk._

"_Each hand uses the grip of the device to operate the system." points to the handgrips._

"_The firing mechanism at both sides of the waist launches an anchor." points to the firing mechanisms._

"_Steel wire from inside a cylinder is reeled in through pressurized gas." points to the gas canisters._

"_This replaceable blade is your weapon. To cut through a chunk of tough meat, the blade is made to be flexible. You use these two blades to slice through the Nape. If it is deep enough then the Titan will die instantly, before it's regeneration can kick in." He said while showing the flexible, sharp swords._

"_Finally… Finally, we can be useful" whispered Armin, who was next to Eren._

_**...Flashback End…**_

"Armin… This is a good opportunity, don't you think? If we prove ourselves in this battle, watch how fast we get promoted up the ladder!" said Eren with a smirk.

"Yeah...No doubt!" replied Armin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but many from our class are applying for the survey corps!" said Ava ( She is gonna get killed so I just made up her name).

"Let's make this interesting by seeing who can slay more Titans!" said Thomas.

"You're on Thomas! As long as you don't cheat!" replied Eren.

"Squad 34, Advance!" said a _**Garrison**_ soldier.

"Let's GO!" Shouted Eren.

"YEAH!" replied the rest in his squad.

As they were making their way towards the Titans, they noticed that the Titans were much closer than originally thought. The reason for this Is because the Vanguard soldiers were supposed to delay the Titans as much as possible.

"What's going on?! Usually, our peers in the Vanguard hog all the action…" said Thomas.

"All those Titans already…" said Ava.

"They're even roping the Middle guard into the Vanguard?!" asked Eren.

"Has the advance guard collapsed?" wondered Thomas.

"Not that much time has passed though…" said Eren.

'It's not like I was Optimistic…But this…' thought Eren.

"IT'S AN ABNORMAL!" Yelled Thomas.

"DODGE!" Shouted Eren.

The team was forced to split as an Abnormal Titan crashed into the building that the squad was on. Thomas wasn't so lucky to escape.

"Uhh…" said Thomas, struggling to escape from the Titan's jaws.

Eren and Thomas looked at each other one last time before the Titan swallowed Thomas, whole.

"THOMAS!" Eren yelled out in anger.

Eren, in his anger, took off to try and kill the Titan that had killed Thomas.

"NO! Don't go off on your own!" yelled Armin, in vain.

A Titan, which had been in one of the alleyways, jumped up toward Eren as Eren was going above.

'There's another one below! Huh?!' Eren thought, trying to evade the Titan.

Eren lost balance in the air and crashed into the roof of a building. He couldn't feel his left leg and looked down to find that It had been bitten off by the Titan that caught him off guard.

Armin was in shock. His best friend, who had been with him and had defended him ever since they were kids, was almost killed before his very eyes.

"Hey… This is no time to catch your breath! It's too dangerous to be out in the open!" Said Adam.

"One's coming!" Said Marcus.

All the people in the squad, except Armin, leaped off the roof of the house they were on and went toward the Titan on the ground.

"KILL IT!" Yelled Ava.

Ava approached the Titan but her anchor went too close to the Titan's arm and when she tried to curve her body around the Titan's arm she ran into the wall of a building, knocking herself unconscious.

Marcus and Adam had gotten grabbed by the Titan in mid-air. The Titan crushed Marcus and bit Adam in half. Another Titan approached Ava and grabbed her unconscious body and proceeded to bit her head off.

Armin, who was still on the roof, witnessed the killing of the people in his squad and was still frozen in shock.

'Why...why do I have to watch my comrades being eaten?' he thought.

A bearded Titan approached the building that Armin was on.

'Why won't my body move?' he thought, as the Bearded Titan picked him up and was about to eat him.

Eren, who was still on the roof where his leg had been bitten off, heard Armin's scream for help and had a flashback.

_**...Flashback…**_

_Eren was a kid and was watching clouds while relaxing by the stream._

"_Eren! Here you are!" said Armin._

"_What's up, Armin?" asked Eren, noticing that Armin was carrying something._

"_Look at what I found! It's a book about the Outside world that my grandfather had!" said Armin, with excitement._

"_You know that a book about the outside world is Illegal right?! You're gonna get caught by the __**Military Police**__!" said Eren._

"_Forget about that! This book says, __**The majority of this world is covered by water called "The Sea."**__!" said Armin."It also says the "Sea" is all saltwater!"_

"_L-Liar! That would be a treasure trove! Merchants would've already exhausted the supply!" said Eren._

"_No that's the thing! The "Sea" is so huge, It can't be depleted!" Said Armin._

"_...That's just silly…" said Eren._

"_That's not all! There's firewater, Ice ground, and Fields of Sand! The outside world must be 10x bigger than the walls!" said Armin._

"_The outside world…" said Eren, with wonder._

"_Someday I hope we get to explore the outside world!" said Armin, with hope._

_**...Flashback End…**_

Eren, remembering that day, got up.

Armin was sliding down the throat of the Bearded Titan when someone had grabbed his hand and was pulling him out of the Mouth of the TItan.

Eren, who was the one to grab Armin's hand, flung Armin out of the Titan's mouth, sacrificing himself so Armin could live to see another day.

"Think I'm gonna die here?" said Eren."You told me about the Outside world...so I'm... going to the outside world…"

"Eren! QUICKLY!" Yelled Armin.

The Titan bit down, cutting off Eren's hand, and swallowed Eren whole.

Mikasa, who was helping the civilians evacuate, had a sudden chill down her spine and a feeling that something bad had happened.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__So that's all for this chapter. I'm still stuck on either letting Mikasa have Titan power or should Armin convince Annie to fight for Humanities Side?_

_I need all of your opinions on this because I have 350+ views on this story but I still have no reviews._

_¯\\_(__ツ__)_/¯. I need opinions if I want to keep this story alive._

_Enough about that anyway. Please review, follow, and favorite the story. Bye, have a great day. This chapter was around 2,400 words without the _**_Author's Notes _**_included. with it included. With them included it's around 2,700 words._

_(__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･__: *__ヽ__(◕__ヮ◕ヽ__)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: __I don't own __進撃の巨人 __(Shingeki no Kyojin) AKA (Attack On Titan)_

_**Reviews~**_

_**Narutozombie: **__Since you are my 1st reviewer, I will take your idea on what I should do. I will have Armin converge Annie onto Humanities Side. I might choose to have Armin x Annie since I feel that she would be able to bring Armin out of his shyness. Still Eren x Mikasa will be the main relationship in the story. Thank you for the support on the chapter (◕‿◕✿) and thank you for reviewing._

_**Author's Notes:**_ _The day after I put out the last chapter the number of views I had skyrocketed. I went from around 350 views to 550+ views. Thank you for all the support (~˘▾˘)~._

_I might have Levi personally train Mikasa and Eren. I also plan to have Petra survive the encounter with the Female Titan because I want Levi to be less depressing and It will also show his deeper emotions. As of right now, Eren isn't as strong as I plan to make him, I plan to make him humanities 3rd strongest soldier. Although Eren will be able to rival Levi in Battle Instinct, Levi will be able to overwhelm Eren in long battles, but Eren will be able to withstand and counter Levi in short fights._

_All that's left to think about is whether I should have Annie fall for Armin and join Humanities Side or if she should stay on the Titan Side so she can counter Mikasa's Titan Form._

_I will have Eren start to slowly realize his feelings for In this chapter and the Retrieval Ark I will have Eren confess for Mikasa. This chapter he will realize just how much he relies on Mikasa and he will start growing stronger to protect himself and not have Mikasa always going out of her way to protect him._

_That is what I plan to do for this chapter. I will also make Eren have ruthlessness in battle because of what the Titans did to his mother. He will also have a somewhat clear mind in battle unless something causes him to feel Intense Emotions, like Rage, Sorry, etc._

_Enough about that Enjoy the Chapter. See you next chapter. (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･__: *__ヽ__(◕__ヮ◕ヽ__)_

_Spoiler Warning: This Fanfic will follow the Manga, so if you are watching the Anime then read at your own risk._

_Rated T+ for blood and gruesomeness._

_**For You, I Would Do Anything**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Armin was looking straight at Connie, who was talking to him. He was still in shock.

Connie's squad had found Armin on the same roof where he had been paralyzed with shock as he watched his entire squad get slaughtered by the Titans.

"ARMIN!" said Connie, breaking Armin for his shock.

"...Connie...:" mumbled Armin.

"Are you hurt? Hey! Where is your squad?!" asked Connie.

"...Squad?" asked Armin.

"Come on, get a hold of yourself! Why are you alone?!" questioned Connie." And you're covered in slime! What the hell happened?!"

When Connie had asked that Armin had sudden flashbacks to when he had witnessed his squad get slaughtered Infront of him.

"AHHHHHH" Yelled Armin, remembering how everyone had died.

"Hey...Calm down! Where is everyone?!" asked Connie, trying to calm Armin down.

"Leave it, Connie! They've been wiped out except for Armin!" Said Ymir.

"Shut up! Armin didn't say anything about that!" Said Connie.

"Look around! IT'S OBVIOUS, IDIOT! We don't have any more time to pamper him!" said Ymir, raising her voice.

"Why is Armin, the only one that made it?!" Asked Connie.

"They probably thought he was already a corpse."

When Armin heard this he froze, tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry he encountered multiple Titans…" continued Ymir, coldly. "...But saving this loser isn't worth the sacrifices of Eren and the rest of his squad.

'I truly am Useless and Weak!' thought Armin, after hearing what Ymir had said.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" said Krista.

Hearing this Ymir and Connie stopped bickering.

"Everyone is frazzled! Suddenly a bunch of our friends are dead… of course, we're upset!" She said.

"That's my Krista! After this mission is over, Marry Me!" proclaimed Ymir.

Ignoring them, Connie asked Armin, "Can you stand up, Armin?"

Armin, who was still deep in thought, got up suddenly.

"I'm sorry I caused problems! I'll meet up with the Rearguard!" He said, rushed.

"Armin!" yelled Connie, about to go after Armin.

"Leave him! Orders are to move forward…" Said Ymir.

Armin, who was heading toward where the Rearguard was located, was deep in thought.

'I've misunderstood this world up till now. It has always been Hell. The strong eat the weak. In this world, my friends tried to be strong. They saved me, the weak. I couldn't bear the fact that to the 2 of them, I was someone to protect.' he thought. 'I wanted to be strong like them, I wanted to live in this world as they did…'

Armin's anchor lost its grip on the roof of a building and Armin impacted with the side of the building.

'And because of that, It's my fault that Eren's dead!' he thought, picking himself off of the ground.

He noticed that down the street that he had crashed on, Hannah was doing CPR on Franz.

"Armin! Help me! Franz isn't breathing!" She said.

Armin froze in shock.

"I've been trying to resuscitate him, but it's not working no matter how many times I try…!" she said, in tears.

"Hannah… It's dangerous down here, hurry up and get on a roof," said Armin.

"I CAN'T LEAVE FRANZ LIKE THIS!" She yelled.

"But Franz is…" Armin discontinued.

The reason why Franz wasn't breathing was that a Titan had bitten him in half from the waist down. Hannah was too ignorant on her love for Franz to realize that he was dead before she could even get to his body. She tried everything in her power, but deep down she knew that it was pointless.

In the other part of Trost Mikasa was killing Titans that had approached the Evacuation zone.

'She's a natural! How can she be so calm in the face of death?' thought the Commander of the team which was in charge of defending the Evacuation Zone.

Mikasa had even killed the Titan that had gotten through the awareness of the other soldiers.

'What has she been through in the past?' Thought the Commander.

Mikasa remembered the face of a mother and child that had thanked her for killing the Titan that had almost gotten to the Evac Zone.

'Why am I remembering It at a time like this…?' she thought.

_**...Flashback…**_

_**Year 844**_

"_Uhh… It hurts." Said Mikasa, to her mother._

"_You're holding up well, Mikasa…" Said Mikasa's Mother. "This brand must be passed down from generation to generation in our family. When you have a child, you'll bequeath it to him or her."_

"_Say, mom...How __**Do **__you make a child?" questioned Mikasa._

"_...Well...Ask your father." said Mikasa's Mother._

"_Say, Dad..." Asked Mikasa._

"_I'm a little unclear on the details. Although will be here soon, so why don't you ask him...?" Mikasa's dad said, pushing off the question._

_***Knock* *Knock***_

"_Well! Speak of the Devil…" said ._

_Outside the door, was speaking with his son, Eren Jaeger._

"_Mikasa…?" asked Eren, speaking to his father._

"_That's right. She's your age." Said . He was telling his son about Mikasa, who was the daughter of his long-time friends._

"_There aren't any other children around here, so make friends with her," said ._

"_It'll depend on what she does…" replied Eren, somewhat bored. His father had decided to take him to "A friend's house" but to him, they were strangers._

"_You see, Eren, That attitude is why you only have 1 friend…" Said . He wished that his son was less emotionless and cryptic. Since Eren only had Armin as a friend he cut off his emotions when meeting other children because he thought that they would hurt Armin. appreciated that Eren cared so much about his only friend but he was unhappy that Eren's behavior toward other children, besides Armin, was cold._

"_Hmm... Maybe no one is home…" Said , noticing that nobody had answered the door yet._

_Noticing that the door was unlocked he pushed it open."Anyone home?"_

_On the floor were the bodies of Mikasa's Father and Mother._

"_Dammit!" Said , trying to feel for a pulse or heat from the bodies. If heat came from the bodies it would mean that the Murderers might still be close."They've been dead for some time now…"_

_Eren just stood at the door looking at the scene. Although his face didn't show it he was shocked. He was still a child but he knew more than he let on. `If the parents are here and Mikasa isn't, then that means that they took her with them. They couldn't have gotten that far.'_

"_I'm gonna go call the __**MP's **__and request a search party be sent out." Said ." You wait at the base of the mountain, ok?"_

_Eren remained quiet._

"_Do you understand me, Eren?"_

_Eren remained quiet but nodded._

_Somewhere, in a cabin inside the forest._

"_Are you positive that we're gonna be able to sell this one?" A voice asked. Mikasa was confused but remained quiet and motionless._

"_I mean, we went through lotta trouble killing her parents just to snatch her…" Said a scruffier voice._

"_Take a look at her face." said another voice, higher than the 2nd voice, but deeper than the first.,_

"_Pretty, She's still a kid though … but I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." Said the First voice._

"_I didn't talk about your preferences, dumbass. She's Asian!" Said the 3rd voice."Long ago, there were different kinds of people. She's the last descendant of the family that escaped to the walls from this place called Asia!"_

"_We're gonna auction her off to the rich perverts at the capital's underground market." Said the 2nd voice." All the other Asians are wiped out, so she'll net us a small fortune."_

"_Her old man didn't look like an Asian. She's no pureblood!" said the 3rd voice._

"_You're right. If you hadn't overreacted and killed her mother we would have a Pureblood Asian!" Said the 1st voice._

"_Well, what was I gonna do?! She put up a fight!" said the 2nd voice._

_Nevermind that, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." said the 3rd man._

_Mikasa was on the brink of unconsciousness._

'_Mom where should I have run to?' she thought, she was sore and about to sleep._

'_A place without you and dad is too cold for me to survive.' She was closing her eyes when suddenly…_

"_Is anyone home?" said Eren, at the door._

_Eren opened the door and found where the 2 men were standing next to someone who was lying on the floor._

"_How did you find this place!" said the 1st voice, rushing to grab Eren._

"_...I-I was lost...in the woods...and I saw this cabin…" said Eren, bringing fake tears to his eyes to make his story seem true._

_The men, believing him, instantly calmed down. The 1st man lost his grip on Eren._

"_You should know better than that! Walking around In a forest alone?" said the 1st man." There are scary wolves in the forest."_

_Eren, who had a knife in his hand behind his back, noticed that the men had calmed down after hearing his story meaning that they believed him._

"_But you've got nothing to worry about now. We'll take good care of y-" Said the 1st man, but was Interrupted as Eren took out the knife behind his back and stabbed the man in the neck, killing him instantly._

"_Thanks, mister. I know so DIE YOU BASTARD!" Said Eren, stabbing the man deeper in the throat._

"_I don't believe it…" said the 2nd and 3rd men. The kid, Eren, had just killed a man so easily._

_Eren let the body of the 1st man fall to the floor. He then turned to face the other man and had on the face of an experienced killer, the man flinched under Eren's gaze. Eren closed the door._

_The 2nd man, overcome with rage, rushed toward the door to capture Eren. when he opened it, the last thing he saw was a large knife attached to a mop come toward him._

_Eren rushed the body of the 2nd man and took out his smaller knife and repeatedly stabbed the 2nd man in the chest. _

"_DIE! THIS IS THE ONLY NATURAL THING THAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Yelled Eren, mid stab._

_He then ran over to where Mikasa was tied up._

"_It's ok now… you can relax…" Eren said, emotionless, cutting off the ropes around Mikasa's hands._

_Mikasa was in shock at the Events that had happened in front of her eyes. The 2 of 3 men, that had killed her mother and father and kidnapped her, had been killed before her eyes. And by a kid her age nonetheless._

"_You're Mikasa, right?" asked Eren."I'm Eren... 's son. I think your dad told you about meeting my father today."_

_Mikasa remained quiet, she felt like she had forgotten something._

"_I went with my dad to your house for a consultation... Then I-" Eren said but was interrupted by Mikasa._

"_There were 3 of them…" she said, remembering what she had forgotten._

"_Hey! I'm don-" said the 3rd man, but stopped as he walked into the room to find his 2 comrades dead, blood all over the floor._

_Eren tried reaching for his first knife but the 3rd man kicked Eren away from the knife._

_The Man grabbed Eren around the throat and started suffocating him._

"_FIGHT!" ordered Eren, speaking to Mikasa._

_Mikasa remained frozen._

"_If you don't fight...We will die…If you win, we live…" said Eren, struggling._

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Said the 3rd man, not even acknowledging Mikasa as a threat._

_Mikasa remained frozen._

"_...IF YOU DON'T FIGHT...WE CAN'T WIN…" Yelled Eren._

_Something in Mikasa snapped. Mikasa picked up the bloody knife that Eren had dropped and walked toward where the man was strangling Eren._

'_FIGHT!' Yelled her subconscious._

_Mikasa took the knife in her hand and stabbed the man in the back, forcing him to loosen his grip on Eren. Eren, noticing that the man had dropped him, reached into his left bootleg and pulled out a 3rd knife that he had hidden on himself. He stabbed the already bleeding man in the brain, instantly shutting up his cries of pain._

_Later the __**MP's **__had found the cabin and were looking at the bodies of the men that Eren and Mikasa had killed._

"_The 1st body had a cut to the jugular, the 2nd had a stab wound through the underside of his chin and multiple stab wounds to the front of the chest, but the most gruesome one was the 3rd one. It had a stab wound to the lung, which cut off his breathing and filled up his lungs with blood, accompanied with a stab wound through the back of his neck, and finished with a stab to the side of his head." said the Soldier, reading off the autopsy of the bodies._

"_...those children...did all this?" asked a second Soldier, shocked at the brutality of the murders._

"_Eren! ...I told you to wait for me at the bottom of the mountain! Do you know what you did?!" Yelled , while hugging his son._

"_I stopped dangerous beasts! They only happen to resemble humans!" proclaimed Eren, sweating._

"_EREN!" Yelled Eren's father._

"_If I didn't show up when I didn't, they would have gone by the time the __**MP's **__arrived! They wouldn't have made it in time!" yelled Eren, in his defense._

"_Even so, Eren you are lucky! You should never act with such disregard for your own life!" yelled Eren's father._

"_But...I wanted to help her…" said Eren, tears in his eyes._

_Seeing that his son might cry because of his actions calmed down._

"_Mikasa, do you remember me? I met you several times when you were younger…" Said Eren's dad._

"_ … where do I go from here?" asked Mikasa, already fearing the worst._

_Eren and his father remained quiet, thinking about what Mikasa had asked._

"_It's cold… There's no place for me to go home to anymore…" Said Mikasa, hope dying from her eyes._

_Eren took off his scarf and wrapped it around Mikasa's neck, unevenly._

"_You can have this. It's warm right?" said Eren._

"_It's warm…" replied Mikasa, her hope reigniting._

"_Mikasa, come live with our family," said Eren's dad._

"_Eh..?" was Mikasa's reply._

"_You've both been through a lot… you need plenty of rest…" said Eren's dad, getting up._

_Eren grabbed Mikasa's arm, gently, leading her to his father._

"_Let's hurry up and go home to our house," said Eren._

"_Ok… Let's go home…" said Mikasa, tears of joy coming to her face._

_**...Flashback End…**_

'This world is cruel and only the winners survive…' thought Mikasa, killing another Titan. 'Has the Evacuation bell rung yet? Haven't the civilians finished pulling out?'

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

That was the sound of the Evacuation Bell ringing, signaling that all the Civilians have finished evacuating.

"REPLENISH THE GAS! WE'RE GONNA CLIMB THE WALL!" Shouted the Commander.

Mikasa took off toward where the Middle and vanguard were stationed. Since her duty was over she would go and help her friends.

'In this world... I've got a place to go home to. Eren… as long as you're around, I can do anything.' thought Mikasa.

She had fallen in love with him ever since he had reignited her hope. When she had been at a dark point in her life, he had provided her with light. He was too dense to see it when they were younger, but she was too afraid that if she told him how she felt then he would reject her.

_**Author's Notes: **__That's gonna be all for this chapter. I decided to upload this chapter earlier than usual because I had gotten so many ideas about how to make this chapter._

_Thanks for all the support from the last chapter. I'm so tired because I have been working on this chapter for most of the night, I'm gonna pass out as soon as my head even touches the pillow but It will be worth it. Please review and tell me your opinions on the story. I will accept flamers because you can point out what I might be doing wrong and what I could correct for the next chapter._

_Thank you come again (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･__: *__ヽ__(◕__ヮ◕ヽ__)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: __I don't own __進撃の巨人 __(Shingeki no Kyojin) AKA (Attack On Titan)_

_**Reviews~**_

_**Kohaku-kohai: **__Thanks for the praise on the chapters and my description. When I first thought about writing Fanfictions the main problems that I came across was spelling. I use Grammarly to write the stories so I don't have to worry about miss-spelling something and so I can work on other aspects of the story. Thank you for Reviewing (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧_

_**narutozombie: **__I decided to follow the Manga because It's easier for me to follow, I can also put out more chapters which is a plus for you guys cause I know you don't want to wait until an episode drops for a new chapter. Thank you for Reviewing (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧_

_**Author's Notes: **__I was gonna upload this chapter earlier but my siblings were messing around with the Wifi and they somehow disconnected every single device off of the router and I spent like 2 hours fixing it smh._

_After dropping the last chapter my view count went from 600 views to 900 views. Thank you for all the support for this story. If I keep getting support like that I might upload chapters more consistently._

_Enough about that. This chapter, as most of you know is the chapter where Eren goes into his Titan form, I plan to have a surprise for all of you considering Eren's Titan. Eren will begin realizing his feelings for Mikasa and will confess in the Retrieval Ark._

_Also In this chapter, I might have a perspective from Annie. In future chapters, I will have her being approached by Armin and he will convince her to join the __**Scouts**__, and also we will have her show her Titan form. The main reason I don't want Annie to side with the Titan's is that I feel that she truly feels bad about all the people that she killed. Also considering that she wasn't with Bertholt or Reiner when they destroyed Wall Maria._

_Enough with me talking, Hope you all enjoy the chapter (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･__: *__ヽ__(◕__ヮ◕ヽ__)_

_Spoiler Warning: If you haven't read the Attack On Titan manga then I recommend that you go do so immediately. Also If you happen to watch the Attack On Titan anime then you also might want to read the manga because later in this Fanfic story you will read chapters that the anime has yet to release as an episode._

_Rated T+ for Blood and Gore._

_**...At the Trainee HeadQuarters...**_

* Ka-cha* * Ka-cha*

"T-That's it...We're done for…" said a Trainee, to his squadmates.

This squad of trainees had gotten trapped inside the HeadQuarters by Titans. The Titans had encircled the HeadQuarters and killed anyone who tried to escape through the windows.

"All right!" said a trainee, who had been trying to reload a revolver and finally succeeded in reloading the weapon.

"?! What good is that gonna do?" asked another trainee.

The other trainee said nothing and proceeded to put the gun in his mouth and fire it.

*BANG*

Bits of the Trainee's brain flew across the room. He had decided to take his own life than to get it taken away from him by the Titans. The other trainees remained shocked at what their, now deceased, squadmate had done.

_**...With Mikasa…**_

Mikasa was heading toward where the Middleguard was located. She decided to stop on the roof of a building. She noticed some trainees who were in an argument.

' _Why are they still here? They must have heard the bell that signaled a temporary Evacuation… so why aren't they scaling the wall?' _Mikasa thought. She looked at where one of the trainees was pointing, It was the Training HeadQuarters.

_**...With the team…**_

"What do we do?" asked Connie.

"There isn't anything to do… The order to Evac finally came but we ran out of gas and are unable to climb the wall. I guess we are gonna die thanks to the cowards at HeadQuarters!" Said Jean, angered.

"I can understand that they lost the will to fight, but they shouldn't have abandoned their supply mission and holed up at HQ. The worse thing is that the Titans are gathering, so we can't go there to replenish our gas." continued Jean.

"THE ONLY THING THAT WE CAN DO IS RISK THE SWARMING TITANS OVER THERE! THE RESULT IS GONNA BE THE SAME IF WE JUST SIT AROUND! SOON THE TITANS WILL BE ALL OVER US!" Shouted Connie." IF WE KEEP TRYING TO POINTLESSLY ESCAPE, IT'LL JUST WASTE THE LAST BIT OF GAS THAT WE HAVE! ONCE OUR MOBILITY IS GONE, THEN IT TRULY IS OVER!"

"You're using your head for once, Connie. Tell me, do you think that we could take them on with this many troops? Most of the Vanguard has been wiped out… who among us can take command of an operation like that?" asked Jean. " Well it doesn't even matter, even with a leader, we still wouldn't be able to do anything significant against the Titans...I bet that there are 3-4 meter tall Titans in the supply rooms even if we could make it through the Titans surrounding HQ."

"No way...You think?" asked Connie.

*Sigh* "It was a boring life." said Jean, hopeless.

"I guess that if it's gonna end like this… I may as well say… EVERYONE ON YOUR FEET! LET'S DO THIS!" Shouted Jean.

"If everyone works together, I'm sure we'll get through!" said Sasha, with hope."I'll take Vanguard...everyone?"

Everyone, with the exception of a few, was gloomy about the day's events. They just got up and got ready for their desperate attempt to enter the Titan infested HQ.

"Armin, help me fire everyone up…" said Sasha, approaching Armin because, although he couldn't motivate everyone like Eren, he was still able to motivate people.

Armin remained quiet. He was still contemplating the events that had happened to his squad earlier.

Annie was hiding her worry for Armin behind her emotionless mask. She had never seen Armin in such a state. He was always somewhat happy and she had never seen him become this depressed. Not even after he had been somewhat bullied in the Academy for being physically weak.

_**...Flashback…**_

_Annie always had that look on her face and it always bothered Armin. Nobody else noticed it when she did have the look on her face, they always thought that she had been pissed off about something, but he saw what it was. It was a look that Armin could immediately understand. It was the face of loneliness and sadness. They had grown closer over the past year of being a Cadet but he wanted to have their friendship be closer._

_Today he was going to ask Annie to be his partner for Hand-to-Hand Combat training. He had seen her walking around when they were supposed to partner up with someone. She had even shouldered some people when they tried to ask to be her partner, pretending that she was busy._

"_H-Hey Annie!" Armin waved at her. Annie looked over where she had been called from and made her way to where he was._

"_Hey, Armin," she said, waiting for him to say what he had called her over for. Armin was fidgeting and in a nervous position._

"_I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to b-be my partner?" he asked, stuttering. The whole time he was looking down at his shoe, taking an interest to look at it._

'_Idiot! Why would she want to train with someone as weak as me when she could go against Mikasa or Eren! Stupid Armin!' thought Armin, berating himself mentally._

"_Y-you don't have to if you don't w-want to…" he started but was interrupted as Annie handed him the wooden training knife. Her face softened for a second when he had looked up in shock that she had decided to be his training partner. She had originally been shocked that Armin had wanted to train with her, but as long as it passed the time she was fine with it._

_They both continued to train until it was time for dinner and everyone went to the lunchroom to eat with their friends. Armin sat with Mikasa and Eren while Annie sat with Reiner and Bertholdt a few tables away. Armin couldn't help but stare at her eating. She didn't eat that much. Annie had started getting into the training session and Armin had started looking at her in a different light. He was glad that he was able to get her to open up a little. He quickly looked away when Annie caught him staring at her._

"_Yo, Armin. You ok?" asked Eren, snapping Armin's attention from Annie._

_Mikasa, who wasn't as dense as Eren, had also noticed that Armin had something going down with Annie. Annie hardly trained with anyone. The person that she did train against was Eren, although that was because he had asked to test his Martial arts against hers. Other than Eren, she hardly trained with anyone else but today she had decided to train with Armin, for the whole day._

"_Y-Yeah. I'm fine, just gotta get some fresh air," Armin replied. He proceeded to pick up the rest of his uneaten bread and threw it to Sasha, who caught it with her mouth. He noticed that Annie had left while Eren was talking to him. He went outside to clear his thoughts when he noticed someone going into the woods. Armin, being curious, decided to follow the person at a safe distance to see where they were going and who they were because he couldn't see the person's face._

_It was a good 10-minute walk until they came to a cliff with a few trees. Armin looked up at the night sky, noticing that the clearing let you notice the beautiful night sky without any trees blocking it. He noticed the person that he was following had stopped by the cliffside and looked up, toward the night sky. Armin wanting to be sneaky went to the side of the clearing to see if he could catch a glance of who the person was._

_Armin hadn't been noticing where he was stepping because he accidentally kicked a rock that fell off the side of the cliff, the noise that it made when it hit the side of the cliff was quite loud. It was loud enough to catch the attention of the unknown person and the person proceeded to look over quickly. _

_Armin, knowing that he couldn't try to hide, put his hands up showing that he was surrendering. He wasn't strong, most of the people in the class could out muscle him, and he didn't know the terrain well to try and make a run for it._

"_A-Annie?" asked Armin, shocked because he had thought that she had gone back to her room. _

"_Armin." Annie realizing who had followed her quickly put her guard down and turned her gaze back to the night sky. She had suspected that he was following her but she had chosen to let him, instead of confronting him. His next action had surprised her though, instead of returning to camp he made his way to where she was and sat down next to her._

"_What are you doing here so late?" asked Armin, curious._

"_Clearing my thoughts…" she said, still looking at the night sky. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was curious that someone was going into the woods during this time…" he replied._

"_Hnn" she replied._

"_Why did you want to be my partner...earlier today?" Armin asked._

"_Why did you want to be mine?" she replied with her question._

_Armin only chuckled at their conversation. She always answered his question with a question of her own. She doesn't like to answer directly and was a person of few words._

"_I think you're a good person. I also couldn't help but notice the look in your eyes when you are alone… I'm glad we got to spend the day together." said Armin, with a smile._

_Annie couldn't help but smile at the words of Armin. He thought __**She **__was a good person. She was proud that she had made someone happy. Even though she was a 'Bad Person'_

_They stayed on the cliff face and conversed for around half an hour. After that day they had slowly started to view each other in different lights._

_**...Later…**_

_Annie was conflicted with herself. She wondered if she should continue with the mission that she was assigned, or if she should neglect the mission to fight for the people that she had made friends with._

'_Forget it, I will make my decision when the time comes.' She thought._

_**...Flashback End…**_

"Reiner what should we do?" Annie asked.

"We wait until they gather around the HQ more before we make a move," Reiner replied.

Marco was quiet the whole time, thinking about the chances of them leaving Frost alive.

"No matter how you look at it we can't get out of this and we'll be exterminated...What the hell are we dying for?" Mumbled Marco.

*WIZZZ* Mikasa approached the squad.

"MIKASA?! I thought you were with the rearguard…!" asked Annie.

"I think I have a grasp of the situation and I apologize for bringing my personal feelings into this but have you seen Eren's squad?" Mikasa asked, hurriedly.

"No, but some squads made it over the wall…" Replied Annie.

"Now that you mention it, Armin over there was from the same squad." Stated Reiner, entering the conversation.

"Armin!" yelled Mikasa, catching Armin's attention while running over to him.

Armin kept his head down, relooking the events that had happened to his squad.

'How am I gonna be able to look at her? What could I say to her…? It would have been better if we'd died together…' thought Armin, broken at the thought that he would have to tell Mikasa that Eren had sacrificed himself to save him.

"Armin are you hurt? Are you all right?" Asked Mikasa.

Armin remained quiet, tears slowly starting to stream down his face.

"Do you happen to know where Eren is?" Continued Mikasa. At this point Armin raised his head, showing Mikasa the tears streaming down his face and confirming her greatest fear.

Mikasa didn't cry, scream, shout, etc. she just froze. She didn't want to face the truth and instead chose to believe that Eren was still alive.

"In training squad 34, all members except me carried out their duty… and died bravely in battle…" Armin continued.

Everyone who was within earshot was shocked.

"So almost everyone in squad 34 was wiped out…"

"The same will happen to us if we clash with the Titans…"

These were the whispers heard from the people who had heard what Armin had said.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa… Eren gave his life to save mine…" Said Armin, tears streaming nonstop.

Mikasa remained the same but helped Armin rise to his feet.

"Calm down. This is no time to get sentimental…" she said."Now stand!"

"Marco, if we eliminate the Titans around HQ we will be able to restock our gas and scale the wall, correct?" She continued.

"Yes, correct, b-but even with you there...against all of those Titans…" Said Marco.

She lifted her blade to capture the attention of the squads nearby that were also on the roofs.

"If I can't do it...I'll just die. But... If I win, I live… and If I don't fight, I can't win!" she said, repeating what Eren had told her all those years ago. After that proclamation, she took off toward the Titan swarmed HQ.

"Eren...This is all your fault…" mumbled Jean."HEY! WERE WE TAUGHT TO LET ONE OF OUR OWN FIGHT ALONE?!

This proclamation from Jean got people inspired and they started running toward the HQ.

"YEAH LETS GO!" was their replies as they got up.

Mikasa was the leader, cutting down Titans left and right.

"LET'S MAKE THIS A QUICK BATTLE AND QUICKLY MAKE IT TO HQ BEFORE OUR GAS RUNS OUT!" Shouted Jean.

"Mikasa's amazing! How is she moving that fast?" said Connie.

'Actually, she's burning up too much gas! She'll run out soon! I knew it, she isn't cool-headed like she always is. She's trying to get rid of her grief by taking action...but at this rate…' thought Armin.

Mikasa ran out of gas and crashed onto one of the roofs.

'Damn! I didn't even notice I was out of gas,' she thought, gaining her breath.' this again...I lost my family again. I remember the pain again. I have to start all over again?'

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud* a Titan was approaching where Mikasa was.

'This is a cruel world. And yet so beautiful…' she thought.

A second Titan was approaching where Mikasa was.

'It was a good life…Although I never got to tell him…' Mikas thought.

'FIGHT!' Eren's voice rang out in her mind. Hearing this Mikasa got up with the broken blade in her hand and faced the first Titan that was approaching her.

'I'm sorry Eren...I can't give up…' she thought, tears coming to her face.' NO MATTER WHAT I WILL WIN! IF I DIE NOW I CAN'T REMEMBER YOU!'

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH" The second Titan's fist implanted itself deep in the first Titan's jaw.

The punch completely tore off the first Titan's jaw. Hot blood spraying the walls of the buildings behind the Titan.

Mikasa was in shock at the sight of a Titan killing its brethren, to say the least.

'What is happening! One Titan is killing another?!' she thought.

The regular Titan fell from the impact of the fist to its jaw. The Rogue Titan took the advantage of the downed Titan and lifted his foot and started stomping on the other Titan's head while ripping off the Titan's arms. Blood stained the road as the Rogue Titan succeeded in tearing off the other Titan's arms.

The Rogue Titan then stomped down, ferociously, on the Titan's throat. The Titan, who had been struggling underneath the Rogue Titan, stopped moving, going limp.

The most surprising thing, other than a Titan killing another Titan, was the Rogue Titan's physical build. It was 15-18 meters tall and had the build of someone who worked out their entire life. Its muscles rippled with each step, every movement, every breath, barely contained under its skin. It had black hair on its head and eyes that promised pain for any Titan that crossed its path.

_**Author's Notes: **_ _This chapter was pretty good in my opinion but feel free to tell me if you notice anything wrong._

_For the Coordinate Titan's ability I'm gonna give Eren minuscule amounts of royal blood so he can use the ability, but only when he feels truly helpless, kind of like in the retrieval ark but he won't need to come in contact with someone with full royal blood. The ability will work better when he's in contact with someone with complete royal blood, though._

_Well, that's all next chapter I plan to have Annie go into her Titan form to rescue Eren from himself. For Eren's Titan ability I plan to have his Titan become stronger every time it regenerates, so in long or difficult battles he gets stronger throughout the fight._

_That's about all that I got to say for this chapter. See you next time (__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･__: *__ヽ__(◕__ヮ◕ヽ__)_


End file.
